


Thinking Of Her, Thinking Of You, Thinking Of Me, Thinking Of Us

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is essentially a set-up for the next fic</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Of Her, Thinking Of You, Thinking Of Me, Thinking Of Us

Darcey had not been at all surprised when she learnt that Katie and Anton had become a couple, although she had been slightly surprised by Katie, who admittedly at the time had been a little drunk, kissing her and running away. Now though, having taken time to contemplate things, she knew what she needed to do. She had sought Anton out on one of the few days that Katie was not with him and asked him to join her for coffee. 

They had sat talking idily about all sorts of things before she came to the point. 

"So... you and Katie..."

"Yes... and she... kissed you... apparently?"

"Yes."

Darcey's smile is soft as she remembers it, although her voice softens further as she adds. 

"She seemed... upset... is she okay?"

"She will be, she's still figuring out what she wants... but I think she wants... both of us."

"And you'd be okay with that?"

"I love her... if she needs you sometimes and me others... then she should know we can handle sharing..."

"How on earth are we going to convince her...?"

Anton had smiled. 

"I have an idea..."

As he leant closer, his words were lightly whispered and Darcey smiled. 

"Works for me... so I'll see you both tomorrow... at 8?"


End file.
